


一个仿佛失智的PWP

by Amber_Green



Category: Green Hornet（2011）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Green/pseuds/Amber_Green
Summary: 写在前面：1.青蜂侠最早是李小龙1966年的美剧，后来九十年代有粤语版，我写的是2011年的伦妹版本。但是会套用一些设定，更多是参考片尾曲《双截棍》的歌词来设定Kato。2.OOC属于我，他们属于索尼公司。3.故事开始于他们分道扬镳后，可以当作如果加藤没有找到房子的au。4.夹杂英文，加粗的是中文，未加粗是英文。





	一个仿佛失智的PWP

加藤迎着晚风出来，他浑身湿透了，连L.A.的好气候也不能拯救他。说实话，他既懊丧又挫败，明明是那个烂人先挑衅他！

他抹了一把脸，看看灯火明亮的大街，这下好了，他又无家可归了。

哦，嘿！等等。也许丽诺尔会收留我一晚也说不定。就一晚，我们昨天不还共进晚餐？…一晚而已，她会的。

这想法给了加藤一点点温暖，他迈开腿向他的同事家里走去。

丽诺尔并没有给他想要的温暖或是温柔，还是什么东西，相反的，她狠狠的给了他肚子一拳。

"What the hell ！…？"

见鬼的，他本意并不想在心有好感的女士前爆粗口——可是他又冷又累，胸腔里还隐隐作痛。

''That`s for whatever lie you told Britt."

丽诺尔甚至不听他多解释就忙着把门关上，好跟他这种人撇清关系。

"What ?"

加藤浑身上下酸痛不已，落汤鸡似的他自己还要照顾这过分强调独立的老女人的脾气，好像那天主动给邀请他吃饭的不是这个人一样。

加藤知道她已经走了，不在门后。他也只能气愤的走掉。嘴里还要骂着"**真要让这白痴害死。**"之流的。只有他自己最清楚，一身武艺和才能并没有让他处于强势，甚至不能让他更硬气。他的愤怒是心虚的，他的下场是自找的。可自省也不能帮他什么，挥之不去的苦涩感只会更强烈。他只值得一个配角，哪怕他本领颇多，勇敢忠诚，也是他先得到丽诺尔的欢心，可这一切就好像只让他代为保管一样，等正主来了他还是要乖乖拱手让出，然后靠边站。

" **如果对我没有那个意思，就不要约我出来啊。**"

加藤勉强扯扯嘴角，做出一个笑。

他一连在街上碰了几次壁，此时已然是深夜了，没有人愿意给他房子租，乞丐更不会留着公园的长椅等着他大驾光临。不过这并不能打击到他，完全不出人意料，不是吗？从小就颠沛流离的生活让他选择不去失望和挫败，因为绝望正如深渊，即是他飘洋过海流落至此最熟悉的东西。

当然也有可能是里德的言语和行为让他心不在焉，毕竟他都打算搭档的错误决策担起责任了，然而只有一句"Everybody runs for himself."，眼前率着滚滚烟尘冲向他的罐车更显得他是个傻蛋。

加藤也没有心情跑到下一个街区找二十四小时旅馆，还有两三个小时太阳就要升起来了，他流浪了一整晚。

他打算像其他任何一次无处可去的经历一样，等待下一个天亮。

距离他们闹翻已经两个月了——但是见了鬼了！他还是没有找到房子。

一定是里德搞的鬼！加藤对此深信不疑。虽然他的家当大多都在里德家的车库，但是他身上也有一些现金。怎么会没有人租房子给他？

这个幼稚的、自我膨胀的、娇生惯养的巨婴！铁定是他做的手脚。没有人会喜欢他，丽诺尔更不会！他就跟他的老爹一样，是一个不顾别人感受的混蛋。

加藤却只能愤愤了，他知道他很快就没有心思去想这些了。钱越来越少了，中华街少的可怜的兼职也没能让他挽住颓势，更何况他并不愿意埋没自己的才华，甚至他的心还在夜晚的青色灯光里，无法安顿。

他又想起那个不分好歹的烂人。

可是那是比薪酬丰厚的兼职更难得一见的伯乐了。

如果加藤消气了，他也许同意去看望里德，或者进行一些酷酷的谈话，关于黑美人的新"配饰"之类的，哦上帝，他已经有好几个超正的方案了！——但是前提是他要给我道歉。认真的道歉。还要纠正他"sidekick"的cruel thing .

——嘿，嘿。你在想什么呢。

加藤冷了脸。他拒绝承认他发自内心的喜欢他跟里德一起疯狂的日子。

也许那烂人早就在黑帮的追杀下见了他老爹。

这折辱人体面的一天终于还是到来了。离开里德家之后他仿佛倒了一切霉运，事事都不如意。

加藤已经三天没有吃任何东西了，水倒是管够，可是他饿得要死。更没有钱住宿，报纸是他最近几天唯一的朋友。他几乎没有力气继续流浪。

这不行，他决定回去里德家车库取回自己的物品。

那晚的落水和街头徘徊让他免疫力下降不少，加藤的身体告诉他，你的机体需要休息。可是天气就要冷下来了，他没有别的路可走了。

他摸黑溜进里德家的花园，这里他最熟悉不过了。车库的密码还是老样子，即使增加了新的精钢护栏也轻轻松松就进去了。他设置的红外线灯亮了起来，把让人心生怀旧的情绪都照亮了。加藤紧抿着嘴，轻皱着眉头向前迈了一步，黑白分明的清澈眼睛在睫毛的阴影里。

他本想环顾四周，却在下一秒失去了意识。

加藤从黑色的昏迷中醒来，眼睛还没有睁开，后脑和脖颈的疼痛就让他足够受的了，更别提精神的虚脱和腹中的饥饿。 双手被绑在身后，勒得过紧的绳子磨得他手腕生疼。可沉浸现状只会让情况更糟，他挣扎着，想要让意识清明，身上的布料发出声音。这声音引来了袭击者的注意，加藤能感觉到他的接近，他的仍看不清事物的眼睛也映出那人的轮廓——加藤的心骤然跳乱了一拍。

......本来是不想见他的。

紧接着，熟悉的声音不甚清晰，却像惊雷一般在他耳边响起。

“加藤，你这个该死的、下流的的小偷！操你的，你怎么敢回来？”

里德总是有办法让奉行武士道仁义的加藤破功。他眉头死皱着，忍不住对他大骂。

"该死的？！见鬼去吧！你这懦夫！我只是回来拿我自己的东西！放开我，立刻，马上！"

他现在饿得要死，情况糟的很，完全不想跟这个烂人作任何交谈，一旦他开口，也只会想说过分的话气死这个混蛋。

"你根本就缩在家里不敢出去！你以为我没有看到你加的铁栏杆吗？！还有落地窗的机关枪？你从黑美人身上拆下来的！呵，这还真是为难你！青蜂侠自我走后就销声匿迹，你没了我什么都不是。承认吧，里德！"

Daily Sentinel的现任总裁脸色，用他自己的话，就像吃了屎一样。他的嘴想要说些什么而翕动着，却发不出来字音。他完全没法否认，这两个月时而隐隐时而放大的忧虑让他食寝不安，用他那容量和机能有限的大脑，这个胖子完全没办法想明白为什么行侠仗义的英雄变成了这个样子——哦，嘿，你瞧，我们明明是伪装成黑暗势力的正义力量，可是愚蠢的大众并不在意我救了多少人的命，他们只在乎那他妈的废弃场被炸了！

哦，等等，原来加藤也问过他同样的问题。黑白两道都对付青蜂侠那该怎么办，他的回答好像是......该死，他想起来了。“We`re already dead .”这好像日本的什么“中二”。

里德又喝了一大口酒，是的，他喝的够多了，在加藤昏迷的时候，一瓶伏特加和一瓶威士忌都不能给他足够的勇气来面对眼前的消瘦的东方人。在加藤走后没多久，他就隐隐约约认识到了，也许这都是自己的错。噢，他甚至没有把‘也许'这词拿下去足够的心理准备。

加藤不知道为什么里德开始长久且酒气冲天的沉默，但这并不妨碍他生气。他在里德父子那里受的气不是一顿骂就可以消解的。

“你比你老爹还要糟糕，你们俩就是一对彻头彻尾的混蛋。没有人会惯着你，你这缺爱又叛逆的婴儿！你会毁了一切，你老爹留下的产业，你的可怜的同事.......”

里德本想要说些什么诚挚的话来，他一直拥有知错就改的优秀品质。可是这缓解气氛，开解怨气的话在加藤面前直直的卡在嗓子里。虽然我们俩的搭档离不开你的才华，但我并不是一无是处。他放下酒杯，终于艰涩的开口，“嘿，嘿，加藤，让咱们好好聊...”

’'**没得聊！**"加藤爆出一句家乡话，并不理会他的示好。''...还有丽诺尔！你也会毁了她，你等着瞧吧。我要不是有点脑子，从破坏雕塑到废弃场，我能被你害死无数....！!"

里德冲了上去，用壮实的身躯把加藤死死压住，先是阻断了他的发言，然后又用力的扇了身下的男人一巴掌。加藤睁大眼睛，嘴唇微张，不可置信的看着他曾经的好搭档。 里德的思维在酒精的作用下越发模糊，但他还是怒不可遏，加藤怎么能这样说他？在他受困的时候不来帮他，还这样说他的伤心事。他想要最开始那个忠心又柔软的机械师。

里德俯下身去撕扯加藤的衣服，把他被绑着的双手拉过头顶，不顾对方激烈的挣扎和反抗，一边把人从沙发拖拽到他新添置的茶几旁，一边解开皮带，把他搭档的双手拴在茶几脚上。加藤又踢又踹，把水晶的茶几都拱得挪动，这也惹恼了里德。他用手捂住加藤的嘴，朝着那曲线美好的脖颈一口咬下去，对方痛的绷直了腰和腿，却又因为几个月来的颠簸一下子使不上力气，只能痛叫一声并颤抖着身体，缩在里德身下。里德狠狠啃噬又舔咬着那块皮肤，他每换一个角度，身下的人就跟小动物似的惊惶地瑟缩。

仅仅是这样还不够。里德把加藤的裤带摸索着解开，用身体重量和大腿压住加藤的反抗，另一只大手伸进去，在蜜色柔软的臀肉上揉捏，不时移到小腹和胯部大力亵玩，留下鲜明的手指印。加藤才从本能的抗争中明白自己的遭遇，这个一向富有自尊的东方人气的眼角通红，只想把这个不可理喻的美国佬打的满地找牙，他拼了命的弹起身体，用脚踹，用牙咬，可这个平时娇气的蠢货好像一下子通了窍一样，只管死死压住他，不给他半点余地。

他开始大声叫骂，英语，中文，夹杂着越南话，日语，所有他会的最侮辱人的语句都回敬给这人，然而发出的只有呜呜的喊叫。渐渐的，加藤没了力气，换作任何一个人他都不会在几个月的流浪里还能剩下什么力气对抗一个虎背熊腰的笨猪。可是里德的动作变本加厉，甚至他的手！——他的手现在正在加藤大腿根内侧掐拧，那里早就青肿一片。

等到里德起身正准备把对方的裤子整个拽下来的时候，他发现加藤偏着头，除了大开的衣衫掩衬胸膛的起伏，他就像晕过去那样一动不动了。里德想掰过他的脸看看发生了什么，又怕被疯狂的咬住手，于是颇有戒备的去捂加藤的嘴，可是手碰到身下人脸的那一刻，反是他触电一样僵住了。映着月光他仔细去看，在晦暗的阴影里，他看见加藤的长睫毛被水粘成一绺绺，那泪水泡的他眼睛迷蒙的半睁。

里德安静了一小会，在加藤的眼睛上落下一吻，那湿润着的眼睫颤抖着，像是躲闪。他心中微微泛起苦涩，正欲动作时，他听见那人说，“润滑剂。”

这巨婴愣在当场。“润滑剂。”加藤又重复了一遍，声音带着虚弱和隐忍。出乎意料的喜悦砸晕了里德，他这时又像一个跟心爱女孩约会的冒冒失失的毛头小子而不是强奸犯了。他颤着声音说道："我还以为，你不愿意......你并不喜欢我这样对你。对吗...加藤？"不等加藤积蓄力气来回答，里德又像个小孩子一样反起悔来：“噢不，你他妈不要告诉我...你还是告诉我吧，是YES是吗，一定是，如果不是你就不要说了！...操，拜托。”这几乎是恳求了。

加藤被这场面弄得因害羞而愠怒起来，**“你他妈到底还...**”他卡到一半，换了英文，“你他妈到底还做不做？！”

里德几乎是跑着去拿他需要的东西。

加藤任由里德屈起他的两条腿在后面动作，含蓄的东方人别过头去，看着别处，但那也阻止不了月光描绘出他通红的脸。他想用些别的什么引开这件事上过多的注意力。"你为什么不把我松开？我的手很疼。"里德伸手给他一个宽松的待遇，仅仅是绳子松了些许。加藤刚要发作，进来的第二根手指让他又没了声息。

"我的蜜罐熊，放轻松。"

你的什么？

操，这肉麻的美国佬。

"松开绳子你可能会打的我要死（beat the living shit out of me ）。"

加藤正在忍受第三根贸然闯入的手指，即使有脏话也懒得说出来。

他确实在逞强了，加藤糟糕的人生里这样的场面见过不少，纸质的，电子的，抑或是现实的，可亲身体验还是第一次。那些信息和图片纷纷跑出来作乱，他几乎可以想象出自己淫荡的样子。像情趣一样手被绑着，绳子勒出的红印和阴影里蜜色光滑的皮肤，破了的衣服掩不住胸前挺立的乳头，三角地带全都是凌乱的吻痕和掐出来的手印，两条腿分开在男人腰间，身后早已失守，入口周围的褶皱被一遍遍抚平，润滑剂在穴口被挤压着发出噗滋噗滋的情色声音，可怜的后穴已经被玩弄到红肿，这一切都让他更加心乱如麻。不多时，他感觉到穴内的东西都撤出去了。他的眼睛略带慌张的对上一双意味深长的棕色眼睛。

"我能进去吗？"

“让我进去，好不好。”

“噢，快说好，求你了，我的橘鸟仔?（The Orange Albatross)”

''JUST YES . JUST , A FUCKING YES .OKAY?"

加藤不想直接面对他那双暗示意味过重的眼睛，但他还是微不可察的点了下头。

里德一下子抱住他，同时那肉茎也将他最合拍的搭档整个贯穿，啊，又紧又热。他把头埋在加藤的脖颈处，发出一声满足的谓叹。不等加藤反应他就开始了大力的抽插，热度惊人的肉棒像铁棍一样在湿红的穴道里进出，怒张的龟头一点点把肠肉操开，每次抽插都有红艳的穴肉被带出来，可转瞬又被他插回去。

他可爱的机械师不安极了，却压抑自己逃离的冲动在迎合他，可是他的腿根肌肉仍止不住的抽搐，连高热的肠道都在不自觉地收缩，咬的里德强忍着操哭他的欲望。里德更希望他能尖叫出来出来，叫自己的名字，用那种细碎沙哑的声音，喘息着告诉自己他的活儿有多么好，插的他多么舒服，多么汁水四溢。于是他也那样要求了。加藤的脸一下子烧得通红，他没有处于过被男人操的位置，这让他觉得自己是个女人或是别的什么，他并不知道该怎么处理这份快感。

他试探着开口，那英语生涩的就像他第一天来到美国。"Mr.Britt...Fuck me , plea——"他只觉得体内的阴茎又大了一圈，凶猛的破开一层层按摩着男人肉棒的鲜红内壁，一下又一下的往他身体深处搅动冲撞。他觉得自己要被整个捅穿了，于是不自觉地抱紧了里德的肩背，他的手实在是不知道往哪里放好，他的脑子里也是一团浆糊，只觉得后穴前列腺的快感一次胜过一次，他被刺激的浑身颤抖，却抱得更紧，嘴里也溢出来细碎的呻吟，就像一只围着焰火翩舞的扑蛾。

“轻一点...啊，慢点，慢一点......唔，里德...”

里德手不肯赋闲，只一味的在加藤身上抚摸揉捏，在各个敏感点流连，时而蹭过他的乳珠却并不予抚慰，在加藤意识渐趋涣散时用五指聚拢乳肉狠狠的拧上一把，把那小豆欺负的肿大，换来一声令人难耐的惊叫。

里德不想饶了他，只恶意满满的在加藤耳边哄着，然而内容尽是一些让人面红耳赤的要求。

“加藤，乖，叫老公好不好？” 或者又过分的试图再伸一根手指进那销魂洞，不过在加藤的哭叫之下还是没有进去，却贼心不死的在他俩的结合处抚摸，尤其光顾加藤的

"里德，我太累了...放我去休息，求你了......嗯..."

这也看得出来，里德相信精力充沛的加藤能陪自己做上好几次。第一次他戴套了，于是他决定趁此机会占个便宜。“嘿，宝贝，我可以射在里面吗？”虽然是询问，但对答案主人的尊重并不诚挚。加藤不予应答。坏心眼的大孩子重重的戳弄了身下的男人几下，终于让他丢盔卸甲的妥协。

"...就这一次。你要把东西给我清理干净。”里德闻言就把性器抽出来扯下了套子扔在一边，又急不可耐的插进加藤红肿的小穴，把他两条匀称光滑的长腿架到自己肩膀，一想到白天这双腿在那条加藤常穿的修身黑裤的包裹下那么笔直有力，他就更觉到烈火灼烧的快意。即使别扭他也把加藤提离地面，用嘴唇吮吸，用牙齿摩挲，在他腰间的敏感区像梭巡领地耀武扬威一般的留下标记，激的身下人大口喘息，在双重夹攻之下性器喷出稀薄的精液。里德也一个挺腰，在他柔软的后穴里射了出来。


End file.
